Pain for love
by ArraMidnight
Summary: Joey's father is abusive, but yet he never wants to fight back. Why? What could be worth the pain of his fathers assaults? This is a Yaoi, and my first fic here. SO please read and review!


**I obviously don't own these character's on account of the fact that I am neither Japanese, nor am I a man, plus I could really never come up with anything even close to that interesting (tear) but heres my humble attempt at a fanfic. You should be warned that this does have male/male relationships, if you've got a problem don't read it**

He was drunk again.

In the living room the blare from the television set could be heard loud and clear in his bedroom, there was no single spot in the house which was safe from the terrible noise. In the dark of his bedroom Joey Wheeler rested his head against the cool surface of closet door miserably, he curled his knees into his body as though this child like position would save him from the inevitable. Outside his door he could hear his father yelling, though at who he would never know, or really he would never care just like every time.

CRASH!

The door slammed opened colliding with the wall not far from where Joey was laying. Light spread through the darkened room like a wildfire that was threatening to burn him.

"I know your here, crouching, hiding! Like the spineless coward you have always been!" The words hit hurt almost more then the physical blows which he knew would follow, the fear that what his father said was true. The shame that he could feel tears sliding silently down his cheeks, shame that he could not take the pain after all this time, yet the fear still remained making him feel like he was a child again, hiding and crying just like when he was six years old, when his mother left.

The first punch always hurt the most. His father's burly silhouette blocked most of the light leaving his son blind to the fist that collided with a piercing snap that seemed to resonate through the room. He could hear the sound of his nose crunching beneath his father's hand for what seemed like the hundredth time. Salty blood poured down his chin as he felt himself being thrown against the wall. Had this been anyone else he could have thrown a punch, but not him, not his father giving him the only attention that he would ever receive. With a harsh kick Joey knew it was done. That was the symbolic end of these nights, a kick while he was already down like standing on the mountain to claim victory. Joey crumpled against the door once again blood now soaking his shirt, the only taste, the only smell. He closed his eyes as unchecked tears poured down his face mingling with sweat and blood. Get up you fucking wuss! He pushed his broken body off the pile of clothing that blanketed the floor, balancing against the wall, he limped forward knowing there would be a bruise on that leg which had hit the door frame not minutes before.

The living room was on shambles. Joey stepped gingerly over the remains of what had once been a coffee table before it had collided violently with the wall. He sank down in front of the couch not paying attention to the shards of glass and splinters that were digging into his flesh. More tears began to form, more from the fear that still lingered then the pain he should be feeling, yet he was numb...The full nothingness was beginning to sink in, what was left for him here?

A ring shattered the silence, the sound was strange and foreign in this miniature war zone. There is was again, under the couch. Joey reached a shacking hand under sliding over discarded beer bottles and cigarette butts until his fingers touched the vibrating phone.

"Hello?" He said trying with every fiber of his existence to pain and chocking sobs from his voice, but still he could hear the quiver even as the word left his lips.

"Joe whats wrong?" Joey let out a wracking sob. "Oh fuck what'd he do this time?"

"I'm fine Tris don't worry." He said softly not even convincing himself.

"Shit, I'll be right there okay." The phone went dead before he could protest, as he always did. How did he always know just when to call? Joey thought as he pulled his legs to his chest clutching them tightly, he buried his face into the dark of his legs, the darkness that hide this world from him, it hide the pain that still coursed through his body. The tears and blood soaked into his jeans leaving damp spots against his checks. He could not feel time passing around him, and the perfect silence seemed to press in on him. As more time passed he could feel his breathing tightening in his chest.

Something cold touched his arm. Joey's head shot up suddenly alert to the new presence. Tristan's hazel eyes were filled with concern as he touched his best friend's check softly thumbing the tears from it. Hard as he tried Joey couldn't seem to make them stop. Tristan moved close pulling the blond into his warm embrace, the blood would stain the light khaki coat, but it didn't matter, nothing matter when he was in pain. Tristan let them stay this way with only the sound of Joey's soft sobs filling the room, but with each chocking cry Tristan could feel pain gripping his own chest. He pulled Joey's legs across his, so that he cradled his best friend in his arms.

" Are you really sure your okay? I've never seen you so...Inconsolable."It was true, in the eleven years they had known each other every time his father hurt him Tristan came, like he could feel his friend's pain from five blocks away. Joey's sobs increased as he clutched on to his best friend's arms.

"Please don't cry, it hurts me to see you like this, please Joe I just wanna see you okay cause I love you." The sobbing decreased, Joey looked up the numb feeling spread to everyone of his limbs.

"What'd you say?" Joey asked slowly moving out of his friends grasp. Tristan took his hands.

"I said I loved you, of course I do, I mean Joe you've been my best friend since I was six years old." He said brushing a lock of honey colored hair that was stuck to Joey's cheek with dried blood. The tears still dripped from Joey's half closed eyes as he looked down at he and Tristan's hands.

"I want him to do it." Joey whispered barely audiably.

"What?"

"I want him to... Cause I know right after...I'll be with you...Like this." He tightened his grip entwining his fingers into Tristan's. " I want to be in pain, to feel worthless, cause then you come and you would never let me act this way normally, you would never hold me...I don't feel worthless with you." He finally chocked, Tristan didn't know what to say. He slipped his hands away and cupped his friends face.

"But thats not true, I would be here in a minute no matter what you wanted. Even if you just didn't want to be alone." He ran his hand through Joey's hair softly resting it on his neck. His best friends eyes were wide.

"Really? You would? Oh Tris." He threw himself into the brunettes arms. Even with the pain still coursing unchecked through his body he lay his cheek against the other boys neck. " I love you so much." He whispered.

" I love you to.."

"No, I..." Joey pushed back, but remained in his friend's arms. " I mean..." He chocked again.

" I know what you mean," Tristan moved forward filling the space between them, he pressed his lips against Joey's, the taste of blood filled his mouth, he felt his best friend flinch in pain but he they did not move apart. After what seemed like an eternity they moved apart. His nose was definitely broken there were dark purple bruises forming on his tan cheeks, but yet he still smiled.

" Yeah I mean like that, how long...?"

"I always have." Joey slipped his legs around Tristan's body, pressing his bruised lips against his best friend's chapped ones.

"How come you never told me?" Tristan asked still holding the blond in his arms.

"I was afraid you wouldn't, I don't know I thought you would think it was weird, I didn't wanna lose you."

" And you never will." He said. "Come on lets get you out of here."

"What?" Joey asked.

" You don't wanna stay here, what if your dad comes back." Joey thought of the other occasions when this had happened.

"No of course not, but I.."

"I wanna be with you."

" I know, but he will be just as mad if I leave." Joey slide his arms around the other boys, laying his head softly on his chest.

"I don't care I'll protect you." Tristan sighed, how could anyone want to hurt him? "Come with me."  
"Where are we going?" Joey asked a nervous quiver entering his voice again.

"My house and your coming I don't care what you say." Tristan stood up arms still tightly around his best friend. Joey curled into him hiding the remains of his living room from view.

"I'll go anywhere with you." He whispered, Tristan kissed the blond's sweaty hair and lead him out into the cold January night. They walked past their neighbors, he could see the nosy women looking out and he knew that they would be talking about the two of them by the next morning. But now this didn't matter to Tristan, no when he finally had the only person that he had ever loved in his arms.

Hours later as he lay in bed with his best friend, free of blood and away from the pain of his home, Tristan ran his hand over the soft blond hair.

"I love you." He whispered and curled into his best friend's sleeping form where he intended to stay.

** So what do you think? Now that you've read it tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
